


火车之狼

by toutudehen123



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toutudehen123/pseuds/toutudehen123





	火车之狼

1998年，夏洛高中毕业。  
这个年纪的年轻人，就像刚刚脱离茧中的飞蛾一般，不自觉地被绚烂如火焰般的爱情吸引，夏洛自然也不例外。  
可惜，他高中时期飞蛾扑火般的追求并没有引得他女神秋雅的青睐，但夏洛并不是唯一失落的人，因为那个平时拽的跟个二五八万的高材生袁华，也没能追求到女神。  
在最后一次的全班聚会下，也不知道这两个喝酒上头的年轻人是怎么较上劲的，居然在一时冲动之下要进行比赛。比赛的规则很简单，谁先追到秋雅就算赢，输的那个人要当着赢家的面学三声狗叫。  
至于袁华是否有把这场赌注算数我们暂且还不知道，但是夏洛却是真心实意地想出这一口恶气。  
可当他脑子那股气全跑了的时候，他才发现一件事，与秋雅隔了大半个中国的自己，绝对比和秋雅共读一个大学的袁华机会远了去了。按理来说，平常人这会都该识相的放弃了，但是夏洛不是平常人，从毛孔里都散发出非同常人气质的夏洛更决定要做非同常人的事。所以，他准备和袁华硬杠。  
他临走上火车那会，大春又拦了一下他，但这一次和小时候无数次一样，一次也没成功。大春这个大傻个只能又一次看着夏洛从他面前走掉，去追求另一个人。  
夏洛不能理解大春的心情，但很快他也没心情理解了。一进去火车箱内，他就被挤成了孙子。这火车厢里头碰头，肩碰肩，屁股还顶着屁股，夏洛庆幸自己还算是早来了不少，不然这小身板还真挤不进来。  
拥挤的车厢让第一次坐火车的夏洛浑身不自在，推搡，拉扯，以及呼喊声，让这个从小活动空间不少于三十平米的跳脱男孩难受不已。夏洛呸了一口，心里把袁华这个混蛋拉出来骂了千八百遍，第一次觉得大春说的是对的，你说我没事非来这找罪受干嘛呢。  
可是一想到秋雅就在远方等着他，夏洛又能容忍这一切了，他脸上不自觉挂上了一个傻乎乎甜兮兮的笑容，已经开始幻想自己和秋雅处上的情景了。  
但是这个美梦没能做多久，夏洛这人从出生开始，凡是想要干点什么大事，就总有现实派来的牛鬼蛇神过来给他浇一盆冷水，让他从小到大，都没能成过事。可这次又不一样，也许是作为成年的代价，这一次的冷水让夏洛浑身发冷——他感觉有人在摸自己屁股。  
并不是那种不经意蹭到的，因为他甚至能感觉到那只该死的手在色情地抚摸着。夏洛虽然尚未成年，但该看过的都看过了，他当然不会和傻大春一样，连被摸了屁股是什么意思也不知道。夏洛此人，其实是一个一点就着的炮仗精，只不过一直没人能点到线头上去，或是经常被各种冷水泼熄过，所以被当成乖乖鹅。可这次在一个陌生又烦躁的环境里，这根炮仗精当然是一点就炸。  
他伸手掏出了他之前想用来整袁华的东西，麻利地就伸到了身后，轻车熟路地放好，然后数:3 2 1，不出意外地听到一声骂娘。  
夏洛满意地笑了一声，下一秒那只手却又伸了回来，这回可和之前的骚扰不一样，他强制用双手把自己和夏洛的下身固定在一起，夏洛明显感觉有一根热乎的东西抵在他裤缝之间，夏洛一惊，还没完了，咬了咬牙，准备给他来个屁股蹲，直接让他断子绝孙。  
可好巧不巧，夏洛的霉运又来了。他正准备实施报复，这时火车正好开了，他一个晃荡，让刚才那个屁股蹲没能成功，而且随着体位的变化，那个站在他后面的人趁这个时机把握了主动，一只手从背后出来锁住了夏洛，夏洛被这样锁住，动弹不得，但是后面那位，可还有一只手，可以继续刚才未竟的事业。  
夏洛并没有因为这样就认怂，他虽然霉运，但是在解决霉运上却往往撞大运，他张开嘴，就狠狠咬在那只捂在自己嘴的手上，终于被松开的夏洛又开始嘚瑟，他得意地瞟了那个色狼一眼，就准备把这个色狼的事迹给捅露出去。  
可是他刚一张口，差点就被自己那一声喘给噎死，原来色狼在他刚刚反抗时，将自己的手伸向了夏洛前面的那活上，这一声喘就是刚才他隔着裤子把玩那活时夏洛受到刺激叫出来的。  
这一下可让夏洛慌了神，他在惊慌之际，又被色狼制住了，这会色狼再也没有给夏洛喊出声的机会，死死被按住的嘴唇张不开，夏洛只得用脚去踢色狼，可是在这个拥挤的车厢内，并不能起多少效果。  
夏洛听见色狼在他耳边笑，他半羞耻半气愤地红了脸。色狼还在给夏洛做手活，青春期的夏洛受不了这样熟练的手活，没多久就泄在了色狼的手上。  
夏洛刚刚从眩晕里缓了过来，就听见那个色狼在他耳边吹气:“这么早就射出来了啊，还是个雏呢。叔叔来教教雏上上课吧。”还伴随着一阵轻笑，夏洛很想啐他一脸，可无奈身体动弹不得。但是夏洛觉得这个人有病，都是男的，还有什么可值得玩的，脑袋被驴踢了还是进水了，这不会是个神经病吧。  
但很快，夏洛就知道男的一样可以玩。  
色狼从口袋里掏出一把折叠刀，抵在夏洛的裤缝上，慢慢地戳破夏洛唯一一条还算贵重的裤子，夏洛从后面传来的凉意感觉到了色狼做了什么，他气炸了，这可是为了去见秋雅他才拿出来穿的衣服，平时这件衣服可就过年的时候穿，现在被这个智商不知道过没过及格线的神经病给弄破了，待会怎么去见秋雅？  
夏洛明显不明白色狼接下来要做什么，不然他就不会只心疼裤子了。  
那把刀捅破裤子后，又捅破了他穿在里面遮羞的遮羞裤，然后毫无阻碍地捅进了后穴里。  
夏洛一惊，这时他突然意识到，这也是个洞，他终于开始恐慌起来，但是被制住的他只能由那把小刀慢慢地伸进自己的后穴那里，那冰冷的触感让夏洛抵触，他皱了眉，发出的呜咽声都被色狼的手堵住了。夏洛此时还突然庆幸自己的手被堵住了，不然在大庭广众之下发出这种声音，他一定会羞死。  
但色狼偏偏又不如人愿，在那把小刀逐渐被夏洛温暖的内里捂热了之后，他放开了捂住夏洛的手，改为环外他胸前，但夏洛此刻也喊不出来了，年轻人的羞耻心在此刻作祟，他偏偏只能不断吞咽自己的声音。  
那把小刀终于被拿了出来，拿出来的时候还带下不少肠液淌了下来，色狼用手抹了抹，还把手伸到夏洛面前，附在耳边说:“真骚啊，瞧瞧，老子的东西都没进去就出水了，老子的东西要是进去了，你会不会被艹的水乱流？”  
夏洛没心情回他的话了，现在光是在他耳边吹气都足以让夏洛意识混乱，他仅剩无几地自制力全部用来抑制自己的呻吟，可是这又能坚持多久呢？  
色狼把三根手指都伸了进去，不断抠挖着，带出一大滩一大滩的淫水，夏洛被这样的抠弄刺激地脚软，不自主地向后倾倒，让色狼手指更加深入，这一下还正好让手指抵在了某一点上，夏洛终于没忍住，叫喊了一声，前端在没有碰过的情况下，又射了出来。  
夏洛听见了色狼们的笑声。  
他回过神来，发现已经不只一个人盯着他了，他惊恐地看着一大群围住了他和还在侵犯他的色狼，脑袋一片空白。  
夏洛不知道为什么火车上会满是这种人，他觉得自己做这个决定一定是一生里最错误的决定。此时的夏洛，浑身的衣服都被扒走了，他躺在冰冷的车厢内，全身都戳着男人的肉棒，他的嘴被强制掰开，塞下了一根，两只手也被强制握住了两根肉棒，胸前那有些丰满的胸部也没有被放过，两根肉棒戳了上去，很快就射出了白色的液体粘在了胸前，后穴那里自然没有被放过，一波接一波高潮并没有让那些色狼放弃，后穴那个小洞基本没有合拢过，除此之外的脚，以及肩窝，夏洛全身的各个位置都被喷满了精液。  
夏洛浸泡在精液窝里，他被浑身上下的无尽的快感折磨地双眼翻白，很快被肉棒塞住的嘴连呜咽声都变得沙哑，有人在舔他，那舌头的触感让夏洛恶心，但是他没有力气，哪怕是用嘴巴骂一句混蛋，他现在唯一能做的，就是在这群色狼的玩弄下，一次又一次的高潮。  
已经不知道做到第几次昏过去了，夏洛又一次从噩梦里醒来，然后接着面对现实里的噩梦，他白眼朝天，不知道这场恐怖的折磨什么时候能够结束。他已经把所有能够求的人都求了一遍，从亲妈到隔壁阿姨的四舅姥姥家养的狗，凡是他叫的上的名字他全部求了一遍。当然，他最希望大春能够像每一次他玩脱的时候一样，冲过所有人的防线赶过来救他。不过这次傻大春估计也救不了自己了，夏洛自暴自弃地想。  
自己要是这次活下来了，就再也不要追求什么秋雅了，越狗叫就学狗叫。他一定要好好和大春说清楚，他们俩是最铁的哥们，以后他不会再去找秋雅玩了。就在这种感叹中，夏洛又一次昏了过去。  
当火车到站停下时，这群色狼才停下，这一趟几个小时的火车之旅，夏洛几乎全在被猥亵中度过，他被放过时浑身抽搐地倒在地上，双眼还在翻白，众人像扔抹布一样，用完就没有人关心他了。夏洛好容易回神，发现自己的衣服已经被撕得稀碎，眼看就不能穿。他拿起自己被撕碎的衣服，眼泪终于没忍住，一滴一滴滴落在碎布上打湿了碎布。  
夏洛的心一点点地沉了下去，在悲伤之际，他又听见了大春那傻傻的声音:“夏洛！我来找你了！”  
他闻言抬起了头。  
至于大春是怎么成功地没有搞错夏洛去哪，以及后来夏洛是怎么抢了大春衣服又讹了大春一张票钱回家，这都是只有他们两个知道的事了。这场不堪回首的火车经历，就和当年追求秋雅的往事一样，被夏洛封进了盒子里，再也没有打开。


End file.
